


Fairness

by jinglebellbard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Minor Violence, i headcanon that she's related to sombra, remember that girl from the "hero" cinematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellbard/pseuds/jinglebellbard
Summary: Sombra pays back the debts that she feels she owes.





	Fairness

The gun pointed at Jack's face hadn't gone off yet. The long purple nail over the trigger looked almost ready to pull back, to end him once and for all. The glint of eyes behind it was barely visible behind his cracked visor.  
"You're that dude." came a voice that reminded him of a place he had tried and failed to clean up. He had gotten used to the pull of the vowels in that kind of voice on the streets of Dorado, trying to do good in a way that would keep him off a global radar. Doing more bad in the end.  
"If you keep inching toward that gun, I'm gonna shoot you right now, pendejo." said the woman who was standing over him. Her face was almost familiar to him.  
"Why haven't you already?" he asked. "Not much of me left to spare."  
"There wasn't much of my cousin when you saved her. Always been short, she has."  
Jack squinted, trying to match the face with any memory he had of the crime-buffed streets of Dorado. All he could think of was glow in the dark skulls bouncing off of bricks.  
"I don't know who you are."  
"I know who you are." she said. "This is your one pardon. If I ever see you skulking around any Talon operations again?" There was no further explanation as she drew a long nailed thumb across her neck.  
She kicked him in the stomach, making him curl up further on the ground as she walked away. There was a pause in her footsteps before he blacked out.  
"She always tells the story about the hero who saved her in the back-alleys. If you really want to do any good, you should just let Talon finish our work."  
He never heard her walk out, but she disappeared all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Alejandra, your big cousin isn't so bad.


End file.
